Promotional information and product or service recommendations are directed at consumers based upon a limited amount of information about the consumer. Frequently, recommendations are made and promotional materials are selected based upon simply demographics such as household income, zipcode, age, or gender. For that reason, such recommendations and promotional information are frequently off-target and not applicable or of interest to the consumer.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.